


The Vital Spark

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode related- Gillian, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Gillian’s dead. What happened when they got back to Hutch’s place?
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Vital Spark

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble in response to the Thursday Trivia Challenge on Facebook to take an innocent bit of dialogue and put it in a slashy context. The prompt this week was "So, who do we trust, huh?" "Like always, Me and Thee." I cheated a little.

It was over. And just beginning. Hutch, drained of warmth and color, smelled of death, betrayal and White Shoulders. Of Gillian.

“Come back to me”

“Can’t. Don’t know where I am. Why can’t I feel anything?”

Starsky touched fingertips to the icy face. Hutch shivered. Something new but infinitely familiar sparked.

“I’m a dead man walking. Save me”

“What can I do?”

He grasped Starsky’s hand and pressed it against his growing hardness. ”Please. Make me feel or I’ll die”

Starsky took a shuddering breath.

You’re sure? Me?”

“Of course you. Who do we trust?”

“Like always. Me and thee”


End file.
